Twitch
Twitch is a character in Toy Story 3. ''Toy Story 3'' Twitch is an insect-like warrior action figure toy at Sunnyside Daycare. He has a bug's head with red eyes along with ferocious chomping mandibles, wings, two beefy arms, removable chest armor, nice red underpants and his signature battle staff. Twitch is first seen after the toys arrive at Sunnyside's Butterfly Room. After he helps Mrs. Potato Head get back up, she asks if she can feel Twitch's biceps. She is amazed by it, making Mr. Potato Head jealous and he tries to see his muscles, only for his arm to limp down, much to his disgust. Later, when Buzz leaves the Caterpillar Room to ask Lotso to transfer him and hs friends to the Butterfly Room, he spots Twitch and Chunk, who are on their way to the vending machine to gamble, laughing about Buzz and his friend's rough playtime with the toddlers, making Buzz suspicious. Inside the vending machine, Twitch and Lotso's gang are gambling, along with Buzz spying on them. Twitch thinks all the toys are disposable. It is shown that Twitch often makes fun of Ken, due to him being a "girls toy" and his feelings for Barbie. After Buzz is caught by the henchmen and switched to "Demo" mode, Twitch is shown as one of Lotso's guards, helping apprehend Andy's toys, and has the responsibility of being the playground night guard, watching for any toys trying to escape by using a search light. Near the end of the film, Lotso figures out Woody and his friends are trying to escape through the chute, so he calls Twitch and his other henchmen to go with him to corner them at a garbage dumpster. Twitch and Sparks come, carrying a broken Chatter Telephone (which they beat up earlier). However, Twitch, along with his cohorts, is convinced of Lotso's treachery and deception by Woody and Ken, and reforms. He is shocked when he sees Lotso mistreat Big Baby by punching him in the stomach with his wooden cane. After Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster, Twitch becomes petrified and immediately leaves the area, letting the toys escape and leaving Lotso to his fate in the dumpster. In the end credits, Twitch is seen hiding under a shelf in the Caterpillar Room, anxiously awaiting his turn to be played with by the toddlers, as Chunk returns from experiencing a rough playtime with them. With encouragement from Ken, he reaches his hand out for Chunk to tag him and happily substitutes for Chunk in experiencing the toddlers' abuse as Barbie (Ken's girlfriend and co-leader) raises her pom poms. He is later seen at the disco in the Butterfly Room and has a happier life without Lotso. Toy Description From Official Website: 64053.jpg|The real life toy version of Twitch by Thinkway Toys. This version of Twitch doesn't include his golden staff he uses in the movie. Trivia *Twitch appears to be based on the Masters of the Universe (He-Man) toyline, and other similar action-figures, from the 1980s. *Twitch stands over 5 inches tall with more than 15 points of articulation. *Twitch's official description has him standing over 5 inches tall. In the film, he is clearly seen to be about Buzz's height, 12 inches. *Twitch was rumored to be voiced by Jeff Garlin, but he turned out to be voicing Buttercup instead. The character was also once rumored to be voiced by Jaleel White. *In Toy Story 3: The Video Game, Twitch was hosting the horseback balloon pop game. Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Antagonists